Alluring Secret
by Shimizu Hikaru
Summary: An angel was willing to become a fallen for a mere human and a noble was ready to betray everything for love. It was a forbidden love but they were willing to do everything for it. KaiShin, ShinxF!Kai, female!Kai.


**Summary: ** An angel was willing to become a fallen for a mere human and a noble was ready to betray everything for love. It was a forbidden love but they were willing to do everything for it.

**Author's rant: **This was written after I watched a Vocaloid vid, Alluring Secret-Black Vow ^^. A lovely and beautiful vid, I suggest you watch it after reading this and if you've already watched it, well…please read the story then!

I wrote it as formally as I could because it's like a tale…Uhm…but I think I failed v^^?

No more saying! Hope you'll enjoy~!

_Beware of OOC-ness AU and typos, FemaleKaito (yup, that's right people ~^^) and grammar mistake x.x._

**Disclaim**: …*sighs* nope, no owning anything here, don't sue me, please.

**Edit**: Some typos ^^. Nothing major.

* * *

><p><strong>Alluring Secret.<strong>

...In a beautiful place called Heaven, there was an angel who was loved by all the angels, the Gods and the Goddesses.

He was called Clover.

Clover had a bright smile that even the sun could not match, his warm violet eyes were so beautiful that even the purple light of the sunset could never archive.

He was a cheerful angel, he might set up things to prank the other but his pranks were never anything bad, they were all fun and harmless.

Clover always smiled, grinned and he led a happy life that made every most carefree creatures would be jealous of.

Everyone loved him, everyone admired him, and everyone thought he was perfect.

But he was not.

**...**

One day, Clover was on his way to carry out God's will, he came to a town and because it was the first time he had been there, Clover hopelessly got lost among the people.

No one could see his wings for their tainted minds could not see the pure angel, Clover pitied them. Every where he went, he could only see people think of money and high positions, and for that era, it was a normal thing to see someone die on the street and the others passed by hurriedly with their lives, never looking back.

It was so horrible, and they dared to claim that they were following God's path, which made Clover wonder.

After hours of having wandered and tried to find the church, where he was supposed to delivery God's will to the lower God there, Clover collapsed on a quiet street, he was exhausted.

And when he thought he was going to die in a strange place, and yes, he was just being silly and exaggerated, a hand was offered to him.

He looked at the hand for a moment before raising his head up, and his breath was caught in his throat as a pair of cerulean eyes on a face that looked almost like his locked with him.

Eyes that were bluer than the blue sky, deeper than the deepest ocean it self and such beautiful eyes belonged to such pure and beautiful creature.

Clover refused to believe that the creature was a human because his mind was too clear, his soul was too pure, to the point that no human could achive.

"_...Pray tell, why are you here looking so lost, Angel-san?" _

And Clover, the most loved angel, fell in love at the first sight.

And it was his flaw, his sin against God for loving another male.

**...**

The creature introduced himself as a Kudo family's member, one of the most powerful families in the country.

And he was called Truth by everyone for he always spoke the truths.

Truth offered Clover a place to stay and food to eat and who was Clover to refuse? And so, to the Kudo mansion, Clover went.

The place was not as beautiful as Heaven but it was beautiful nonetheless.

Truth shoed him the room he would be staying and offered him such delicious food that would make anyone's mouth water. Truth even kept the secret that Clover was an angel.

Clover asked him why he was so kind, Truth only smiled.

"_For I am a God's follower, how could I stand and watch when one of His messengers was in trouble?" _

And Clover fell in love even more.

He completely forgot the task that God had entrusted him as he spent more and more time with Truth. They laughed, talked and did so many things together, the barrier between angels and humans could not prevent them from getting closer to each other.

Clover was content to just be by Truth's side because it made him feel complete. And for Truth was a God's follower, Clover dared not utter his love for the man out loud in fear Truth would push him away.

**...**

One day, when they were sitting in Truth's study, a servant came in with a letter.

Truth took the letter and read it. And Clover watched in confusion as those elegant eyebrows furrowed together in distress.

Then Truth sighed and put the letter away.

"_What is the matter? Pray tell, why are you looking so unhappy, my dear friend?"_

Asked Clover in worry and Truth smiled.

"_Nothing to be worried about. Shall we go to the festival together?"_

Truth said and a big grin lift up on Clover's face, he had always loved festival and happy crowd.

**...**

It was such fun experience that Clover was sure he would never have in Heaven.

And Truth showed him that not everyone was tainted, giving him more faiths in the human race and Clover was thankful for it.

"_I am going to marry."_

Truth had said so absently when they were walking home from the festival, and because everyone was still at the festival, the street was quiet, no one was there beside the human and the angel.

When those words were said, Clover felt like everything came crashing down, his world shattered into tiny pieces.

Marry, mean that when a male and a female loved each other and wanted to be together forever, a wedding would be held and once the ceremony was finished, the male and the female would be tied together by vows and God's bless.

"_Are you feeling unwell?" _

Truth asked in concern as he realized Clover was frozen on the spot.

Clover's messy bangs shadowed his eyes, making those beautiful violet eyes could not be seen.

And then his lips moved.

"_You shall not."_

Truth's eyes widened and a yelp of surprise escaped his lips as he was slammed into a nearby wall by Clover.

Startled cerulean eyes locked with angry and longing indigo ones.

"_Because I will not allow it for I love you too much to see you walk away with a woman."_

And Clover leaned down to press his lips against those full lips that had tempted him from the moment he laid his eyes on them.

Those blue eyes widened even more and with surprising strength, Truth pushed Clover away, hands flew up to cover his mouth.

And the last thing he saw was the angel's sad smile as in one blink, Clover disappeared, only a white feather left where he had been.

Truth looked around frantically, trying to look for the angel.

He did not see the tear that Clover shed for the first time.

**...**

Truth had stopped looking for the angel since he was sure the angel had gone back to the Heaven, returned to God's side, where he belonged.

The wedding would be held in another twenty minutes and yet, Truth could not shake the image of the angel of his mind, and forget the feeling of those soft lips on his in a hasty kiss.

His lips tingled whenever he thought of the angel, his cheerful smile, his melodic laughter and the warm tinkle in those beautiful violet eyes.

His heart still ached so painfully which confused him a great deal for he was sure he did not love the angel, he only saw him as a close friend. Then why did it pain him so much when he saw the sad and painful smile on the angel's handsome face? He did not know since when, but the angel had become so important to him.

Truth closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as the cold feeling of the band on his ring finger reminded him of his duty.

His bride was the daughter of the Mouri family, she was a kind and nice girl and so, people called her Angel.

She was also his childhood friend, he loved her, but not in a romantic way. And he knew she already loved another male, a clumsy but sincere gardener, not him.

But who were they to deny the Queen her wish to see them married to each other? They were only puppets of the Queen, they had no choice but to comply the Queen's wish.

Truth had seen Angel the day before the wedding.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much, her smiles were forced and her usual jokes became awkward.

It pained him to see her so.

Shaking his head, Truth decided to take a walk to clear his head before the wedding, he stood up and head for the cathedral's garden.

And he found her there.

She was standing there, her slight messy long brown hair cast over her shoulders. She was a true beauty and her mysterious aura made her even more beautiful.

Her warm and beautiful violet eyes reminded him of the angel terribly, so much that his heart ache.

She was looking at him with such sorrowful but loving eyes, on her lips was a sad smile that made his heart beat faster as the sad smile was so sad, so painful and oh, so familiar. Was it not the smile that haunt him endlessly?

And when their eyes met, Truth lost himself in those indigo iris' depth willingly, hopelessly.

She offered her hand to him and her lips part.

"_Come with me."_

And he did so, without a second thought.

Discarding his groom's vest. Truth took her hand and with her, he left his duty, his title, his wealth and his everything, betraying them, abandoning them without a care.

**…**

They lived together happily at the forest skirt.

Everyday, they would go into the forest to pick fruits then to the river for the fish. And after that, they would lie on the flower field together, to feel the sunlight and the wind.

They shared hugs and whispers of love under the sun and when the moon was high, they would share lovers' kisses that were always tender yet passionate and full of love.

He forgot that he was once a noble man who lived in a beautiful mansion filled with servants and so many beautiful things. With her, in their little shelter called home, he felt complete and her happy smiles told him that his feeling was mutual.

He loved her and she loved him, that was enough for them, they did not need anyone other than each other.

But oh, those good days could not last forever.

One day, the highest God summoned a lower God to ask why He had not follow his will. The lower God kneed humbly before the highest God and uttered that His messenger, Clover had never delivered His will to him.

The highest God was enraged and also confused as for Clover had always completed his tasks flawlessly.

He then ordered an angel called Blue Wind to investigate why Clover had neglected his task.

Blue Wind bowed humbly and said that she would not let Him down before leaving.

With her searching abilities, Blue Wind soon found Clover and why he had not completed his task.

She was enraged when she saw him with another man for she loved Clover and wanted to be tied to him by the holy vows and the God's bless.

She went back to the Heaven to inform the highest God.

The highest God was speechless in his utter anger and the other angels, Gods and Goddesses whispered to each other about the most loved angel's betrayal against the highest God.

And when He did not know what to do, Blue Wind whispered her suggestion cruelly and lowly.

"_Kill that human and Clover shall have no choice but return to His side."_

Hwe sweet words spill into everyone's ears and all the angels, Gods and Goddesses agreed heatedly with it for they still loved Clover despite the fact that he had betrayed Him.

He nodded, allowing Blue Wind to take the man that Clover loved's life.

Blue Wind was happy. Because she could kill that human and then, Clover would return to her, and he would be hers alone.

**…**

On one nice fine day, she had to go into town for something and she was reluctant to part with him.

Truth smiled and told her that the sooner she went, the sooner she would return and they would be together again.

She beamed and kissed him gently before telling him to wait for her because she would return home as soon as she could.

Into the town, she went, leaving Truth home to wait for her.

Truth then decided to pick some wild violet flowers for the color reminded him of two most important people in his life, to decorate their little home.

But when he was holding the flowers and was about to go back into the house, a female voice, dripping with loath and anger echoed in the field..

_"Your sin is that you have seduced an angel and made him lost his path. And so, you shall have to die."_

Before he could turn around, a loud bang echoed.

Silence followed after that as his body fell back onto the ground, the flowers he had picked scattered around him. A puddle of red liquid formed around him slowly, tainting the flowers, turning them black, a color of death.

Blue Wind watched in satisfaction as the last breath left Truth's body.

And she returned to Heaven, waiting for Clover to return to her side.

**…**

She had bought a lot of thing and she intended to make Truth's favorite Lemon Pie.

Just thinking of his smile made a bright smile creep on her lips and she sped up, wanting to be with him sooner.

…But what greeted her when she got home was Truth's lifeless and cold body.

The things she was carrying hit the ground as she rushed toward the body of the man she loved.

Slowly, she sat down on her knees and gently cradled his head lovingly against her chest.

So cold, his body was so cold, unlike the warm body that she had so often cuddled with. Tears like pearls fell from her beautiful watery eyes as those blue eyes that she loved so much would never open again to look at her so warmly and lovingly like they had always done before.

She knew it, her sin against God must be paid by death, but…

"_If my sin against the God must be paid by death…"_

She whispered lowly, leaning down to kiss his forehead and her tears fell on his face.

"…_And for I have swore to spend all my life for you, my love…"_

And one kiss on his nose before she pressed her lips again his cold yet soft ones.

"…_Let me die for you."_

She smiled and the her lips moved in a silent spell.

A woman with long reddish hair appeared before the lovers. The woman was beautiful in her own way and she was no human. She was a devil, a witch called Red Rose.

Red Rose smirked as she took in the scene before her.

"_Oh, angel Clover, you have exchanged your beautiful white wings for a woman's body. What shall I do for you now? And please do remember, everything has its price."_

The devil purred huskily as the sweet words spilled from those sinful lips but she paid her no mind.

She did not look up at the witch, instead, her eyes stayed on his handsome face, even in death, he was beautiful.

Gently tracing his cheeks and lips with her fingertips gently, she uttered her wish.

"_Oh devil, I shall offer you my life for this man's. take my life and please let him live again."_

The devil bowed.

"_Your wish is my command."_

And then Red Rose looked at her in wonder.

"_I can never understand why a most loved angel like you would do all this things for a mere human…"_

Red Rose disappeared, not bothering to get the answer.

And instantly, she felt like her body was on fire as she slowly changed back into her male form.

Clover felt like his body and soul were falling apart and oh, it was so painful but he suppressed his urge to scream, instead, he kept smiling…because, any moment now…

Ocean blue eyes slowly flicked open and Clover wanted Truth's last memory of him, of the girl he loved was a smile.

"_I love you."_

He whispered lovingly.

"_Always and forever."_

And Clover disappeared right before Truth's widening eyes, only a black feather left where he had been.

Truth grabbed the feather and clutched it to his chest.

Oh, how stupid he was! He was in love with the angel all of this time! Did he not leave his very own wedding with the mysterious girl just because she was achingly familiar to the angel?

Truth cried, yelled and pleaded the angel to come back. He prayed and begged the Gods above, _please please let him live again, oh please take my life and save him, resuscitate him. Take my life in exchange for him, please please…_

But the Gods could not hear his pray for they were speechless and shocked at the choice Clover had made. An angel, willing to die, to cease to exist for a mere human. Oh, how strong the power of love was…

Blue Wind cried and cried for the lost of Clover and in the end, she could not take it anymore that she plunged herself into the flame of Hell.

And as for Truth, he kept crying, kept pleading, kept praying, kept crying, kept pleading, kept praying...

**…**

Days later, the newspaper boys yelled out the hottest news about the missing noble man was found dead at the forest skirt.

The noble and the commoner whispered to each other about the strange thing that was the black feather the dead Truth held. No one was able to remove it from his strong grip and so, the black feather was buried along with his body.

No one knew about a pair of lovers and their tragic love.

xxxxxX End Xxxxxx

Phew…okay, now tell me, did I make you cry? And if you're still confused, Clover is our dear Kaito, Truth is Shin-chan, Angel is Ran-chan, Blue Wind is Aoko and Red Rose is Akako ^^.

If you want happy-ending then just see this as a prequel of You and I, since in chapter two of You and I, Aoko said something like, 'Twins are lovers in their past lives' ^^.

Uhm…well…please do review! I want to know if I did it good! This piece is kinda my most prized baby so please do tell me what do you think about it! Please don't just read and favorite without leaving a review v^^…I know I sound so pathetic but well, I'm still only a newbie author so, reviews are the only thing that helps me improve and keeps me writing ^^. Thank you *bows*.


End file.
